Recuerdos de un beso
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Su mirada profunda había penetrado en su alma antes de que se animara a besarla y supo que de allí no se iría jamás…Una historia que empezó con un beso, una anécdota difícil de olvidar. (Pequeña continuación para "Los besos robados son los más dulces")


**DISCLAIMER:**** El manga y el anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Toei Animation, a mi solo me gusta crear historias acerca de esos maravillosos personajes que enamoran.**

**El siguiente one-shot nació como una continuación para una historia anterior que escribí hace casi exactamente un año, uno de mis fics más queridos _"Los besos robados son los más dulces_", algo que se me ocurrió con el corazón jajaja. Los protagonistas son Stear y Candy, dos personajes que adoro y a los que a lo mejor si se les hubiese dado la oportunidad hubiesen sido perfectos juntos. **

**Aprovecho para desearles un Feliz Año nuevo lleno de prosperidad amigas (os). Un gran abrazo.**

**Recuerdos de un beso**

Su mirada profunda había penetrado en su alma antes de que se animara a besarla y supo que de allí no se iría jamás…La seguridad que encontró en su abrazo, la sensación de esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos con esa tan dulce forma de besar, esa ternura y sensualidad única que nacía de él y que en ese instante se extendió sobre los dos envolviéndolos, haciendo que sintieran la emoción por todo el cuerpo. Sus caricias delicadas pero siempre respetuosas, sin tratar de atentar a su pudor aunque firmes, llenas de su energía de hombre. Ese magnetismo que la atrajo entonces como un imán del que le dolió desprenderse después, preguntándose como no se había dado cuenta antes de todo lo que él escondía para ella, de todo ese amor que en secreto le profesaba y del que ese día había obtenido solo una muestra que bastaba para que recordase ese momento toda la vida…

El ruido del viento remeciendo el cristal de la ventana la despertó, había sido un sueño nada más. Un sueño otra vez, el mismo que había tenido en varias ocasiones durante los últimos meses.

Ella que por lo general cuando estaba preocupada o acongojada siempre solía soñar con mares embravecidos o extensos ríos sombríos, como una recompensa divina ahora en estos casos, evocaba en lo más profundo de su subconsciente aquel beso que se grabara a fuego en su piel como un recordatorio de que existía la felicidad aún después de que las cosas le estuviesen yendo mal.

Restregándose los ojos para despejar la cabeza y alejar el sueño, miró el reloj que yacía sobre la pared de su habitación, ya era pasada la media noche.

Volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su diario, al tiempo que bostezaba, intentando concentrarse otra vez en la idea que estaba redactando antes de quedarse dormida. La página yacía casi vacía, era otro capitulo más de su historia. Otro día rutinario había terminado, en el que todo el dolor que llevaba dentro por su ruptura con quien creía era su gran amor, lo había ocultado tras la fuerza de su espíritu, porque ella era una chica fuerte que no se dejaba caer…aunque era imposible hacerlo por siempre y tarde o temprano ese sufrimiento terminaba por salir, por escaparse de su ser, obligándola a quebrarse como minutos atrás.

Quiso escribir más pero tan solo alcanzó a llenar dos párrafos ya que su mente a esas alturas estaba muy lejos de allí. Dormir le anestesiaba y debía aprovechar aquello, puesto que le permitía pensar con mayor claridad.

Candy fijó entonces su nostálgica mirada sobre un pequeño artilugio que tenía en el mismo escritorio, cerca de su lamparita de noche y un suspiro invadió su pecho. Era una hermosa cajita musical que la otra persona con la que soñara, le había obsequiado aquella vez de su memorable despedida. Con cariño la tomó entre sus manos y la encendió para que la contagiara de alegría. Era la _"Caja de la felicidad"_ como él mismo la había llamado. Un invento adorable, delicado, casi una pieza de orfebrería, en diferencia de los muchos que acostumbraba a hacer y además, para resaltar, funcionaba a la perfección. Su música amena era muy tierna, al igual que él.

Por todos esos detalles era imposible no pensar en Alistear Cornwell, últimamente sí que lo había extrañado. Su recuerdo y su declaración antes de partir se habían convertido en un consuelo después de que su vida se transformara en un desastre, al derrumbarse todos los sueños que tuviera con su anterior pareja, como un castillo de naipes. El sufrimiento que sentía cada vez que recordaba las circunstancias en que había terminado esa relación, parecía partirle por momentos el alma, más cuando pensaba en el joven inventor y en su linda forma de revelarle su amor, se calmaba. Pero era solo unos segundos porque entonces volvía a acongojarse por un motivo diferente, y era el saber que él se encontraba luchando en esa mortífera guerra. Solo Dios sabía cuanto le pedía para que lo cuidase.

Tenía escasas noticias de su paradero por algunas cartas que él mismo enviara y se mantenía con el corazón en la boca al igual que el resto de la familia, atenta a cualquier novedad. Se preocupaba por él, lo quería... Por eso le gustaba cuando aparecía a veces en sus sueños (como en aquella ocasión), sin que ella se lo esperara, ya que por alguna extraña razón su corazón comprendía que se encontraba bien.

-_Supongo que se te hace difícil escribir como prometiste, pero espero que te encuentres bien- _dijo Candy en voz baja mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana para observar el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

Dice una vieja leyenda que cuando sueñas con alguien es porque esa misma persona está pensando en ti. A la joven enfermera le resultaba una fábula hermosa y anhelaba que fuese verdad, pero sobre todo que estuviera bien.

Saberlo era difícil, puesto que él se encontraba en esos momentos muy lejos, más allá de las casas y edificios iluminados de Chicago que se veían desde su habitación, pasando las imponentes montañas nevadas que se confundían a lo lejos en el horizonte, mucho más allá cruzando el océano, en otro huso horario, donde a esas alturas ya debía ser de día, atravesando otro meridiano (con esas palabras que él mismo solía usar), en otro continente.

Sin embargo ella tenía un poder en sus manos que era ineludible. Su fe. La esperanza de que volviera sano y salvo a casa puesta en el cielo. Por ello, con toda la fuerza de su corazón, esa noche realizó con devoción una oración en su nombre.

* * *

A muchísimos kilómetros de allí, estallidos de bombas y granadas surcaban el ambiente, el dolor de familias destruidas y la muerte de tantas personas inocentes, estremecía el alma. Los paisajes alrededor eran desoladores, el fuego y la devastación en algunos lugares parecían cubrirlo todo. Era una guerra cruel, miles de hombres peleando en defensa de ideales socio-políticos, movidos por el patriotismo y las ganas de querer hacer un mundo mejor aunque con ellos tuviesen que arriesgar sus vidas.

Esa mañana al joven Cornwell le tocó entrar en combate, a las siete de la mañana se dio la voz de alarma para que su grupo se preparase para luchar en el frente.

Formaba parte de la honorable la Fuerza Aérea que defendía a la Triple Entente y por ende debía estar preparado en todo momento cuando el caso ameritara. Por ello en cuanto recibió la esperada notificación, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto y en cambio lo aceptó con valor y resignación.

Aquel día, él que fuera antes un sol tan lleno de entusiasmo y energía, lucía abatido y algo demacrado. Tenía una profunda tristeza en su corazón por la pérdida de su mejor amigo, solo unas cuantas horas antes y aquello, aunque devastador le daba una nueva percepción de la vida, el hecho de que debía atesorarse pues se la podía perder en un segundo.

Sin embargo, en medio de su pesadumbre se obligó con coraje a ser positivo y se preparó para ir a enfrentar su destino, llevando las últimas palabras de su amigo en la memoria

"_Intenta regresar sano y salvo Stear… y cuida de la chica que amas"_

Su consejo le calaba profundo, él que conocía su historia y ahora ya no estaba.

Ajustándose el casco y comprobando que todo estuviese listo antes de despegar, encendió el motor del avión y mientras éste tomaba fuerza, aspiró por última vez el aroma de una pequeña flor que había recogido en el camino cuando meditaba en soledad. Una flor que le recordaba a las dos mujeres de su vida, sus dos amores, uno terrenal y el otro platónico… y pensando en ellas permaneció un poco después de emprender el vuelo.

Patty era su novia, una jovencita castaña de lentes como él, dulce e inocente, que había forjado tantos sueños a su lado y que él sabía que debía encontrarse sumamente preocupada por su decisión de enrolarse en el Ejército. La quería pero por otro lado… estaba _su_ Candy… sí, ahora podía llamarle de esa forma, porque lo había sido durante unos breves instantes mágicos en la estación de ferrocarriles de Chicago al momento de despedirse, cuando la había tenido en sus brazos y el resto del mundo parecía haber desaparecido para los dos. Ella era su amor platónico, el primero, una bella niña pecosa con cabellos de oro, con una risa cantarina y una alegría que cautivaba a todo el que la conociera…él le había robado como burdo ladrón un beso, tomándola desprevenida, pero después ella se lo había respondido, sorprendiéndolo, alucinándolo. El mejor regalo que había recibido en la vida… como anhelaba volver a verla, aunque fuera solo un instante, así fuera de lejos, perderse en sus cristalinos ojos, que para entonces con ilusión los imaginaba confundidos al encontrase de nuevo con los suyos. Como anhelaba volver a sentirla entre sus brazos, volver a perderse en su abrazo, probar una vez más sus rosados labios….

Estaba enamorado, se le notaba a leguas así quisiera esconderlo, su amigo Tommy lo sabia y conocía además que no era de Patty, había sido su confidente y aquel secreto se lo había llevado a la tumba.

Por un momento mientras volaban en dirección al bando enemigo, al que divisaron en el horizonte, cual estampida de abejas, se sobrecogió y sintió temor, pero entonces pensó en Tommy, quien había luchado hasta el fin y muerto con honor, a quien aquellos bastardos habían asesinado y el anterior miedo se convirtió en la más viva ira dentro sus venas. Se dijo entonces que vengaría su muerte así fuera lo último que hiciera e intentaría cumplir lo que él le recomendara. Saldría vivo de allí para contarlo, lo haría por su familia, por la mujer que amaba, por Candy… Su beso lo protegería.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente con el enemigo las ametralladoras y los disparos empezaron a sonar, más Stear intentó no distraerse, solo fijar la vista en sus objetivos, para eso estaba allí.

Por un momento cerca de uno de los aviones contrarios le pareció confundir a su amigo con el piloto, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza volviendo a concentrarse, Tommy ya no existía, le habían matado, privándolo así de la hermosa existencia que le deparaba su futuro junto a una prometida que lo amaba, lo habían silenciado siendo tan joven, teniendo tanto por vivir... Merecían pagar por ello. Sin pensarlo más Stear dirigió su arma hacia el otro avión y apretó el gatillo.

Sus disparos fueron certeros, golpearon la parte del motor de la máquina haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. Stear hizo un rápido movimiento para direccionar su nave lejos del lugar, poniéndola a salvo y se dio un tiempo para mirar abajo mientras veía a su enemigo caer.

Notó entonces que era todo, se había convertido en un asesino también y no por ello se sentía mejor.

Fue solo un instante de desconcentración pero suficiente para otro rival quien lo tenía en la mira. A duras penas pudo esquivar la ráfaga de balas que destrozaron el ala derecha de su avión y le hirieron en un costado, pero con buen tino aun en su condición, supo con agilidad cambiar la dirección para ponerse a buen recaudo, aunque pronto la misma estructura del avión en la parte dañada empezara a desmoronarse. Supo que se vendría abajo y debía salir de allí.

El dolor tensaba todo su cuerpo, sentía que se estaba desangrando pero no quería morir. Con esfuerzo desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y pudo lanzarse del paracaídas cuando ya el avión no podía ser controlado.

No supo el tiempo que le llego tomar a tierra, ni como lo logró en medio de la sangrienta batalla aérea que se libraba sobre su cabeza, estaba a punto de desfallecer, lo único que supo distinguir era que había caído cerca de un lago, de cristalina agua en la cual brillaba la luz del sol.

"_Un sol como el de tus cabellos Candy_" pensó en su interior, recostándose de cara al cielo mientras cerraba los ojos y la imaginaba, como si se lo estuviera diciendo personalmente, evocándola. Sonrió en medio de su desastre al recordar con gracia que fuera con ella con quien empezara a practicar el paracaidismo, gracias al cual no había terminado estrellado en alguna parte de la montaña entonces. Se dijo que al menos así su cuerpo sería enterrado con honor.

Pero mientras tanto, se llevaba con él la memoria de tantos momentos divertidos vividos, así como la alegría de su adolescencia, de la cual ella era en gran parte la protagonista y fueron sus expresivos ojos verdes que lo acompañaron a la inconciencia, soñando como tantas veces en que algún día ya fuera en otra vida u otro tiempo podría estar a su lado.

* * *

Los ruidos de los aviones y de los estallidos seguían cerniéndose en el ambiente, cuando casi veinte minutos después, algunos miembros de su tropa llegaron al lugar, camuflados y lo encontraron. Había perdido mucha sangre, la cual seguía escurriéndose a través de la mano con la que intentaba cubrir la herida de la parte izquierda de su estómago.

_-¡Cornwell!-_ le llamaron, pero no se movió, entonces sus compañeros asustados se acercaron y le tomaron el pulso. La mirada pesarosa de los jóvenes que ya con resignación intuían la baja del amigo más alegre del grupo, cambió entonces a una de esperanza.

-_¡Aún está vivo pero muy débil, hay que sacarlo de aquí inmediato!-_

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Belén_


End file.
